A wide variety of ophthalmic procedures require a laser energy source. For example, ophthalmic surgeons may use laser photocoagulation to treat proliferative retinopathy. Proliferative retinopathy is a condition characterized by the development of abnormal blood vessels in the retina that grow into the vitreous humor. Ophthalmic surgeons may treat this condition by energizing a laser to cauterize portions of the retina to prevent the abnormal blood vessels from growing and hemorrhaging.
In order to increase the chances of a successful laser photocoagulation procedure, it is important that a surgeon is able aim the laser at a plurality of targets within the eye, e.g., by guiding or moving the laser from a first target to a second target within the eye. It is also important that the surgeon is able to easily control a movement of the laser. For example, the surgeon must be able to easily direct a laser beam by steering the beam to a first position aimed at a first target, guide the laser beam from the first position to a second position aimed at a second target, and hold the laser beam in the second position. Accordingly, there is a need for a surgical laser probe that can be easily guided to a plurality of targets within the eye.